The present invention relates to a movable continuous conveyer for removing bulk material, especially for unloading ships, and includes a boom that has a conveyer belt, is pivotably connected to a movable support structure, and is adjustable in height via a luffing mechanism in the form of a linear drive. The continuous conveyer also includes a steep-rise conveyer that is suspended on the free end of the boom, is pivotable in a vertical plane via a linear drive about a horizontal axis, and has a cover belt conveyer system, the end regions of the belts of which are guided about guide pulleys or rollers, and the conveyer belt of which is preferably the conveyer belt of the boom. Furthermore included is a material-receiving part for the receiving region of the steep-rise conveyer, with the material-receiving part including two casting reels that can be driven in opposite directions and are mounted in a support structure. Possibly also included is a compensating mechanism for the lengthening or shortening of the conveyer belt of the cover belt conveyer system.
A bulk material conveyer of this general type is disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 34 47 498. However, the casting reels of this known conveyer are disposed in such a way that they cannot be adjusted either relative to one another or relative to the support structure of the steep-rise conveyer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a continuous conveyer of the aforementioned general type with which approximately equal quantities of bulk material can be picked up over the entire removal region by each casting reel during the movement of the steep-rise conveyer transversely through the ship's hold or the like, with which a sufficiently well concentrated quantity of bulk material is continuously thrown into the entry or receiving region of the cover belt conveyer system, and with which the material-receiving part is moved along a line of constant height during the movement transversely through the ship's hold or the like.